The New Girl
by Journey Into Darkness
Summary: One-shot.  I will be using this new character in all of my Criminal Minds Fan Fictions  Hotch hires a new agent to the FBI, who also happens to be Prentiss' best friend, Jess Mastriani... Who grabs the attention of Reid.


**The New Girl;**

_**One-shot. (I will be using this new character in all of my Criminal Minds Fan Fictions) Hotch hirers a new agent to the FBI, who also happens to be Prentiss' best friend, Jess Mastriani... Who grabs the attention of Reid.**_

**I do not own Criminal Minds, and I also do not own the character Jess Mastriani. She is a character in the TV show MISSING, and she is played by Caterina Scorsone (in case any of you wanted to see what she looked like) I have always crossover shipped Reid with one of Caterina's characters (whether it be Jess, or Amelia from Private Practice) and since Jess is an FBI agent, I will be paring them in all of my Fan Fictions.**

* * *

><p>She was almost flawless... Well, he didn't know that for sure, he had never spoken to her, but her beauty was radiant. She was gorgeous. She had perfect flowing, long brown hair; she had a tiny waist... But not exceedingly skinny and she had legs that went on for miles.<p>

She looked over at me. I hadn't noticed the fact that I was staring until she giggled. I blushed like an idiot, but it was worth it. Hearing her laugh was worth looking kind of dorky in front of her. She had a glowing smile. I have to get to know her.

"Reid stop gawking at Mastriani." Prentiss taunted.

"Come on, Princess... The kids got it bad. Hey Reid, have you got it bad? Are you hot for Mastriani?" Morgan laughed, approaching them.

"She's just very attractive." Reid blurted out. He couldn't believe what he had said. Prentiss and Mastriani lived together, they were best friends... There was no way that Prentiss wasn't going to tell Mastriani what he had just said.

"Isn't she stunning?" Garcia said, causing everyone to jump a little.

"Baby girl, don't sneak up like that." Morgan joked, putting his arm around Garcia, playfully.

"Can I speak with you for a moment, Emily?" Reid wanted to know more about Mastriani.

"Of course, kiddo."

* * *

><p>Reid didn't know exactly how to approach the subject that was Jess Mastriani.<p>

"You want to know more about Mastriani, don't you?" Prentiss could read him so well.

"Well... Yes. I would."

"Alright, well... Jess Mastriani... Well her real name is Jessica, but she hates it, so don't call her that. I've known her since she was born. I'm only 3 years older than her, but I was there when her mom had her. Her mother and my mother were very close friends. Jess has one brother, but he has a mental problem, nothing major, just a slight case of schizophrenia. Jess is brilliant though. Very smart, she has always wanted to join the FBI." Prentiss smiled.

"What are her interests?" Reid was engrossed.

"She really likes Science Fiction, and Fantasy stuff, you know: The Lord of the Rings, Doctor Who... All that kind of stuff... She's kind of like you actually, but she doesn't spew out random facts about anything." Prentiss joked.

"She seems sweet."

"Well... That's how she seems... But you see, Jess can be very sweet to you, if she likes you... I think that the thing with Jess is that if you make the wrong first impression on her, she becomes cold towards you. She doesn't do that a lot, though. As long as you don't treat her any different then you would a friend, you'll be fine. She also gets very protective of the people she loves... Not protective as in possessive or anything, more like... If you were in danger, and you two were very good friends, she would put her life in danger to protect you. She has already lost her father, and on her old team, one of her friends had a stalker... He ended up being murdered by his stalker."

"That's terrible." Reid said, sympathetically.

"But you should go out there and talk to her... Not about her past. Just ask her what she likes... You two will become friends, I know it." Prentiss smiled and hugged Reid encouragingly.

* * *

><p>Reid was ready. He was going to go make friends with the new girl. Surprisingly, knowing that Jess and he had some things in common, he wasn't as nervous as he usually was approaching a woman.<p>

"Hey, I don't think we had a proper introduction... I'm Doctor Spencer Reid."

Jess looked up from the transfer paperwork that she had piled on her desk, and gave Reid a warm smile.

"I'm Jess Mastriani." she shook his hand.

He pulled up a chair from the desk beside hers. "Do you need any help with that paperwork?"

"Are you sure? It looks like everyone's about to leave."

"Yeah, they're going on a team outing, but I don't really like the whole "clubbing" experience. I try to get out of it as much as I can."

"Well... Only if you're sure. I mean, paperwork isn't much fun." Mastriani smiled, passing Reid some of the forms.

He took the forms, and grabbed a pen from his desk. "So... What are you into?"

"Well... This may sound a bit nerdy... Guys always try and stay away when they hear this... But I really like Science Fiction."

"No kidding! So do I." Reid smiled.

"Seriously? What kind of Sci-Fi?"

"I really like Doctor Who."

"Oh my Gosh! I love Doctor Who." Mastriani exclaimed. "Who's your favorite doctor?"

"Definitely the 10th doctor." Reid stated.

"I agree, David Tenant was the best."

The team looked over at Mastriani and Reid. They exchanged glances and smiled... Even Hotch gave a little smirk.

"I'm really glad that Mastriani joined the team." Prentiss said as they walked out of the bullpen.

"I think she'll fit in really well." JJ smiled.


End file.
